Highschool Life!
by Aurora the Kyuubi kid
Summary: Naruto's the new kid at Setsuna High. He transferred in the middle of the year. How will he deal with his new environment? Not your average Highschool fic, I assure you. Rated M for swearing, violence, and eventually hardcore, hot sex. AU, obviously.


**What's up people? I told you I was coming out with another story, and here it is. You're probably like, "OH NOES! Aurora-sama has gone to the dark side of Shounen Fan fiction- High school fics!" No. Shut the fuck up. I'm not one of ****_those _****kinds of people. Anyways, you'd better think again if you think this is some sappy romance novel. This story is going to be the best damn thing I'll ever write. Rest assured that I'll cross paths that no man has ever gone before...**

* * *

**High School Life!**

**Arc I- Three Skeleton Key**

**Episode I- The New Kid**

* * *

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEE-! CRASH! "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" an angry blonde shouted at his alarm clock as he slammed it to the ground in his usual morning anger. He calmed himself quickly and unplugged his iPhone from his charger and checked it for messages from his friends. 'My friends... Takeshi... Igoushi... Takeru...' he quietly reminisced in the past, but quickly pulled himself together. He walked into his bathroom and washed his face to fully wake himself up. He took a long shower and put on his modified school uniform on, a Black trench coat, black dress pants and black steel-toed boots. He placed his Macbook, iPhone, and iPad into his bag and ran down the stairs. He passed his parents' room and saw that they were still asleep. His little sister was asleep in her room as well.

He made a quick plate of over 30 strips of bacon, and ate ten. Then he used the leftover bacon to make a BLT. He wrapped it up and put it in his bag for lunch, along with a bag of chips, a can of Blueberry Crush, and 2 cookies. Then he quickly walked out of his house and locked the door behind him.

He was nervous. Beyond nervous. He'd went to school with all the people he'd know from preschool up until 8th grade. Then he and his family moved out of Chronicle, Konoha, and went to Konrad, Konoha. He put his Skull Candy headphones over his head, and played 'Not Ready to Die' by Avenged Sevenfold. He loved American music. On his way to school, he passed a blonde boy with bangs and a red haired boy walking in a pair. He also noticed several other strong candidates for the line of work they most often took here in Konohagakure. He noticed a black-haired boy with his hair styled into a duck's ass, something Naruto snickered about. He noticed several people with these keys that had a skull pendant on them. They all had scarves or bandannas around their necks that were red. 'Gangs are even in a private school like this one?' Naruto thought. He shook his head and entered the school campus. He pulled out a piece of paper that arrived in the mail at his house, which told him his schedule. First period, Science. Room 207-A1. The school was big, but he didn't know that it was so big that it split the grades up with letters AND numbers. 207 was on the second floor. He headed into the building and noticed an elevator- sweet! He got in with several other kids and pressed 207. The group of girls huddled in the back were giggling, and one girl near them didn't look very comfortable. "So, tramp, who are you going to fuck next? The principal? You slut." They were taunting her. The girl had raven hair and approximately F-cup breasts. she was 4'9. Naruto himself was 6'2, taller than most freshmen. "I bet your gonna fuck him, too, you little home-wrecking whore." one of them said, pointing at Naruto. Naruto pushed her finger out of her face, "She's that bad, huh?" he said sarcastically. She nodded, catching the sarcasm. "So you're just gonna gang up on her? Not gonna be a top bitch and fight her on your own?" Naruto taunted, annoying the girls. "I've got a better idea. Fight me." he shoved the girl into a wall, making her followers swear at him. The other girl tried to run out of the elevator when it opened, but Naruto grabbed her by the shirt, pulled her back in, and pressed the button for the top floor... 250. Yes, the school was that big. And most of it's classrooms weren't used because they only accepted the very best students. "I said, 'Fight me.' Don't be a bitch now." he said. The girl tried to scream, but found she couldn't. She started to sob as her followers back off and pounded on the door. "You're not so tough, are you. Stupid bitch." He snarled at her, and threw her to the floor. He pressed the button to his floor right when it hit floor 4, and they were quickly back to the second floor. "Oh? And by the way, I HATE pink hair." he sneered at the sobbing girl and left the elevator, the raven haired girl quickly catching up.

"Wait, wait up!" she called out. "Thanks for helping me! My name's Kato Shizune, what's yours?" she asked with a beaming smile. "Namikaze Naruto." Naruto said. "What class are you in? I'm in 207-A1." Shizune said. Naruto's eyes widened, "So am I. Want to walk together?" he asked with a Foxy Grin. Shizune beamed and nodded. "Let's go, Naruto-kun!" she squealed, and dragged him along with her, ignoring the odd stares of the other students.

_"He'd go with her?"_

_"That succubus slut."_

_"I can't believe someone would even touch her."_

_"He's cute, too. Let's teach her a lesson for trying to steal one of the cutest boys here."_

Naruto's enhanced hearing picked up all of this information, causing him to frown and wonder who this girl was. She walked as if her hymen had been penetrated before, a trick his perverted uncle taught him. The two walked into the class, ignoring the stares of the other students.

"Class, please welcome our new student, Namikaze Naruto." Uchiha Mikoto said as the class sullenly welcomed him. He took a seat next to a silver haired student, his hair styled into some kind of weird polished mullet. "Hey man, what the fuck are you doing, hanging out with the slut? She's fucked almost every guy in the school. Some of the girls, too. She's a bad fucking egg. Don't hang around her, she's a bad influence." Hidan suggested as Naruto stared at him. The amount of swearing this guy did was astounding. "Um... thanks for the info. What's your name?" "I'm Hidan, Fujiwara Hidan. You're Naruto, right? What kind of name is 'Fishcake'?" Hidan laughed. Naruto scowled at him, which made Hidan laugh harder until Mikoto called him out. "Fujiwara-kun, please do not pull Namikaze-kun into your circle of misfits." she glared coldly at the man, making him sweat a little. "Y-yes, Uchiha-sensei." he choked out. "Thank you, Fujiwara-kun. Now, class, open up to page three-oh-four. We'll have to catch Namikaze-kun up with the rest of us..."

* * *

"You're serious about her being a slut?" Naruto asked surprised. Hidan nodded as the duo walked down to the cafeteria. "Damn, she was kind of cute. Oh well, if she's just a whore then I won't fool around with her..." "What's your number,bro? We gotta hook up some time- I got some fucking awesome games at my place. Got fucking Assassin's Creed: Black Flag, Bioshock Infinite; you name it, I got it." Hidan said. Naruto grinned and gave Hidan his number. "555-237-5345. Yours?" he asked, pulling out his iPhone so he could add Hidan. "555-984-9573. Nice phone, by the way. I've got a Samsung Galaxy Note 3. Never seen a phone like your before, though." "It's called an iPhone." "I'll look it up later- here comes my buddies, Deidara and Sasori! Hey fuck faces, what's up?!" He called out to them. Deidara grinned and Sasori sighed at Hidan's eccentricity. "Who's that?" Deidara asked, pointing at Naruto. "Names Namikaze fucking Naruto. Fucking Fishcake." Hidan said with a grin. Naruto groaned at the fishcake comment, which made Deidara laugh. "Names Deidara... Katanaka Deidara. My friend here is Akasuna no Sasori. Sasori of the Red Sand. Nice to meet you, Fishcake." Naruto shook hands with Deidara. He extended his hand to Sasori as well, who shook it without hestiation. "It is nice to meet you, Namikaze-san." "Same here, Sasori." the two nodded to each other. "Well, let's head down to the Akatsuki's normal hangout!" Hidan suggested, dashing towards the stairs. Sasori and Deidara followed, as did Naruto at full speed.

The group arrived at a different building near the school area. "What the hell? You guys are HERE?" Naruto asked in surprise as he looked at the run down building. "Yup. Akatsuki is right here." Deidara said. The group rushed forward, but Naruto bumped into a passerby's shoulder, knocking him on the ground. The boy was angry and kicked Naruto in the gut, sending him into a wall. Naruto coughed up a large amount of blood, and the others got ready to run. They knew who that was. It was Uchiha Sasuke. He rushed towards Naruto, ready to deliver a punch, but Naruto gave him an axe kick to the head, sending him into another wall. Many of the students were cheering, "FIGHT! FIGHT!" and Sasuke had planned on giving them what they wanted. "You bastard, you dare knock me over, and then harm me further?! I'll destroy you!" Sasuke said,putting his fist up. Naruto frowned and put his hands in a familiar cross, something that made all the Akatsuki members widen their eyes. **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **Naruto yelled. In a puff of smoke, 5 Narutos were standing in a Diamond formation.

"A clone jutsu isn't enough to defeat me." Sasuke said smugly, pulling out a chokuto. "Naruto, are you fucking insane?! That's Uchiha fucking Sasuke! He'll destroy you! Even _we _can't fucking beat him!" Hidan yelled, pulling out his scythe as Sasuke's lackeys surrounded them. Naruto frowned, knowing Sasuke must have been powerful. 2 of his clones rushed at him head on, both yelling **"Rasenrengan!"** Two more Naruto went through hand seals at a slower pace than usual, waiting until their clone brethren were safe. Then they shouted**"Fuuton: Reppusho!"** Two gales of strong, concentrated wind slammed into Sasuke, along with four Rasengan. Sasuke was hit head-on and went spiraling into another wall, the Narutos descending on him while the original took the lead. "Suck on this!** Katon: Haisekishō!**" A cloud of burning smoke rushed towards Sasuke, whose eyes widened in disbelief. Disbelief turned to anger as he quickly dodged the jutsu barrage and dispelled 3 of the clones. The last clone tried to punch Sasuke, but got drop kicked in the face, causing it to dispel. The original Naruto swore and jumped up onto the side of a building, using chakura to stick himself there. He went through his options. Sasuke could use Kenjutsu, he'd have to assume. He didn't seem to know any Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, and his Taijutsu was outsanding. Sasuke however was fast enough to dodge all of his jutsu, so he'd have to reseort to one thing. He unsealed a tanto with chakura metal and chanelled his wind chakura into it. Then he lunged at Sasuke.

Sasuke was surprised to see another student use that level of nature manipulation, but quickly brought his chokuto up with raiton chakura channelled into it to block. The two engaged in a Kenjutsu frenzy, each looking to overpower the other. Naruto saw an opening in Sasuke form and took it. **"Raiton: Chidori!" **he roared, and slammed his hand into Sasuke's stomach, his hand going right through his stomach. Sasuke coughed up blood and fell to the ground. Everyone cheered at the fight while Naruto slumped to the ground, almost out of chakura. Mikoto quickly ran outside to help Sasuke, Tsunade (School Nurse) right behind her. Sasuke glared at Naruto and threw his chokuto right through Naruto's heart, causing the Akatsuki to roar in anger at the prick. Naruto coughed up a large amount of blood again and blacked out. Not before giving Sasuke the bird.

* * *

_Is this how I die...? No. I refuse to die in such a disgusting manner. Before I become a shinobi. Before I can fulfil my dream. no... damn you body... I will you to live! _

_I can feel my blood pump through my veins. My chakura coils strengthening. My body becoming stronger. It has to be the Fox. I try to wake up, but when I reach a small level of consciousness, I feel an agonizing pain, causing me to pull myself back under. Eventually, I feel myself submerged in water, falling deep to the bottom, feeling the pressure crush my bones as I writhe in agony. I'm drowning in myself. I inhale water and go still, my body ripping to pieces, and flushed down the drain. Then, I resurface... In a sewer. Unharmed. Breathing heavily. Wet, and naked as the day I was born._

_That damned Fox is doing this to me... I feel broken and defeated. Crushed. I try to push on, stumbling forward, nearing the cage of the monster who has tormented me my entire life. I bang on the cage to wake the orange beast up. It opens a single eye and stares at me with a bored look. I growl at the fox and punch the bars of the cage, causing my hand to bleed. "You damned Fox! What have you done to me!?" **"You annoying brat, I just saved your life. I was trying to nap, but somehow you were pulled into your mindscape. What is it you need?" **Kurama asked me. "I don't need anything. I want to wake up, though." **"Well, why didn't you say so before? Be gone." **He flicked me into a wall, causing me to jolt with pain, and wake up..._

* * *

Next to Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto growled at the man, disgusted by his actions. he noticed a buxom woman working with some vials of something at her desk. "Ma'am... he said weakly, "May I please have some water?" She turned to look at him with an annoyed expression on her face. "Do you know the extensive amount of time I spent healing you two idiots who wanted to kill each other on campus? Do you know the amount of money we lost replacing the walls you knocked down, or how much of an impact that had on our schools standards?" she asked, lighting a cigarette. Naruto stared at the box in her hand, and tsunade caught his line of sight. "Want a smoke?" she asked. Naruto nodded, and tsunade propped one in his mouth. She lit it for him as well. "Thanks, Baa-chan." he said jokingly, causing her to slug him in the arm playfully. "I'm not old, God damnit!" she yelled. Naruto laughed a little. "Say, Baa-chan, I'm an experienced medic. Helped my dad a few times when he was injured. Do you think I could help you out a little bit in exchange for a little office being set up for me to do homework and stuff?" Naruto asked. Tsunade thought about it for a minute and said, "Sure, I don't see why not. I'm Senju Tsunade by the way. And from your ID#, I'd say you're Namikaze Naruto." Tsunade said. Naruto nodded to her, "Nice to meet you, Tsunade-sensei." "Same here, Naruto-kun." she said. Naruto went back to sleep for a little while, his side throbbing in pain.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Sasuke's own mindscape, he was plotting his revenge... and you could see a neclace with a Skeleton Key around his neck.

* * *

**ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! Bet you did NOT expect this story to have Jutsu! I tried to make it as discreet as possible by not adding little facts like Hidan's scythe or Sasuke's chokuto. Here's a little info about staff/gangs of this little school:**

**Principal: Jiraiya**

**Teachers: Mikoto English, Kurenai Math + Science, Asuma PE, Kakashi Tech, Gai Social Science, Tsunade Health**

**Nurse: Tsunade**

**Known Gangs: Three Skeleton Key, Akatsuki**

**The other Akatsuki members will be introduced later. See ya! Woo... It is LATE...**


End file.
